


Lilies for Love

by whatthefuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, Get Together, High School Students, Little bit of angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, there’s no way Stiles could have known Derek was allergic to Lillies. </p><p>There are currently 13 sitting in said Werewolf’s locker. </p><p>And Derek is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies for Love

Stiles comes running in to the school cafeteria,weaving his way around dozens of students, their food trays and wayward chairs, and skids to a stop in front of Scott and Allison. Lydia follows at a more leisurely pace. 

"Dude," Scott says, as Stiles collapses on to a chair opposite him. "What are you doing?"

"I fucked up, Scott! I'm going to die! Tell dad I love him, tell your mom, too-" Stiles turns quickly, as if remembering Allison's presence. She's staring at him with wide eyes, confusion marring her features. She quickly snaps out of her funk and reaches across the table to grab Stiles' hand as he vaguely registers Lydia shoving one of his legs as she sits down beside him. 

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, Stiles. Do I need to gear up?" Allison asks, and bless her, bless her to the highest heaven because she is the sweetest thing. 

Before he can tell her that, and that she won't be needing her crossbow, Lydia interrupts to tell Allison herself. "Don't be absurd, Ally. Stiles Stilinski is less of a man than I ever thought he was if he can't face up to his problems. He just has to talk t-"

"-I AM BUT A SIMPLE POTATO!" Stiles screams, waving his arms in front of Lydia to stop her from revealing too much. She glares at him, but doesn't say anything else. 

Allison grins at him, "If this is about your crush on D-"

"-Don't you dare finish that sentence, young lady." He fixes her with a stern glare, but she takes it in stride and pats him on the hand instead. 

Scott sighs and sends a frown in Stiles' direction. "You know that all we want to do is help." And now Stiles feels like shit, because here are these lovely people who are willingly getting involved in his life crises to help him through them.

Lydia wacks him across the head. "It's not a life crisis, you moron. Just go and apologize for filling his locker with flowers without checking what was actually in the bouquet!"

"How was I supposed to know he was allergic to lilies? They're the cutest little flowers ever!" 

"That doesn't even-"

"AND!!" Stiles interrupts, "He's a goddamn werewolf. Surely there are lilies in the preserve and shit." He deflates, sliding miserably down his chair until just his forehead is visible to Scott and Allison.

Lydia takes none of his shit, and shoves on his head so he slides all the way down, back arching uncomfortably to avoid the gum stuck to the bottom of the table. It forces him to sit back up on his seat properly, and she gives him a smirk when he does so. He nudges her with his foot in retaliation before turning back to the situation at hand.

"I don't know what to do." He says miserably. 

Allison sits up a little straighter, brushing a lock of hair out of face. "Maybe start with apologizing? Why were you running when you came in here?"

"He doesn't know it was from me! I masked my scent but there's only so long until he comes across Cora, and she'll definitely tell him it was me. AND THEN she's going to come after me, too because I gave him FLOWERS HE'S ALLERGIC TO!"

"How does Cora know it was you?" Lydia asks, interest piqued with the mention of her own crush. 

Stiles lets his head hit the table with a thunk. "She saw me carrying them in this morning."

Scott pats him on the head, but just as Stiles' about to lean in to the touch, the bell rings above them, signalling the end of lunch. 

Lydia is the first to get up, smoothing down her skirt as she stands. She turns to Stiles and says, "Listen Stilinski, i'm glad those days of blind infatuation towards me are gone, but the reason why you didn't get very far wasn't because you were shit at the whole courting process." She turns to the doors and beckons him to follow. Once he steps in line with her, she continues. "It may surprise you, but I was sufficiently wooed. Even Jackson didn't give me that much attention. Don't get me wrong, it was creepy because we didn't even know each other, but I have the utmost faith that you can fix this mishap with Derek pretty easily." 

Stiles grins as she tells him this; it makes him feel a little better. "Thanks, Lyds." he mumbles, giving her a brief hug before she shoves him away, complaining about cheeto dust on her white shirt.  
\------ -------  
Derek's in the medical room.

He knows exactly how he got here and Stiles Stilinski's dead meat once he's free from this prison. That little shit thinks he can pull these pranks on Derek and he won't know about it. He KNOWS Stiles was the one to put candy in his bag last month. Three of Derek's textbooks were stuck together and he had to replace those with his own money.

"-erk? Honey you're not listening to me." His mother says, and he quickly remembers he's supposed to be talking to her on the phone. He zones back in on the conversation, apologizing as he listens to her give him a step by step on how to manage his reaction to the flowers.

"Mom-"

"Now, listen, don't go near your locker until one of your friends can clear it out."

"Mo-"

"I suppose you should get them to shake the books out too, in case there's polle-"

"MOM!" Derek shouts, and now the nurse at the entrance is looking at him with distaste. He mouths an apology before turning his back to her. "I know how to handle this, just don't worry okay? I've got my tablets with me. I'll be home soon." Before she can reply, he hangs up, because the only way this conversation is going to end is through force on Derek's side.

He sits in the med room for another ten minutes, lets himself fume and plot on ways to get his revenge.

Damnit. 

Derek finally thought he was getting somewhere with the boy, especially after their work in chemistry last week. They worked really well together, and Stiles was nice to him. 

But now?

He doesn't know what he did to deserve this.

\-----

The final bell rings at three in the afternoon, it's hot and humid, Derek just wants to go home.  
Student's are making their way out of the school, but Derek and Isaac are standing near his locker. Isaac brings out a book and shakes it vigorously to remove any leftover pollen from the flowers Stiles left him.He doesn't even know how Stiles knew his locker combination.

Derek stands further and further away with each aggressive shake from Isaac, but he growls each time, too. "Unless you want to pay for those books, I suggest you calm down," he warns. 

Isaac just shrugs and gets another book out.

Brother or not, Isaac is a dick.

When Isaac shakes the next book, a folded sheet falls to the floor, previously attached to the cover of the book itself. 

Derek bends to pick it up, and gets a sensory overload of lust from around him. He scoffs in disgust and stands up just as quickly. Human teenagers are truly gross, he thinks.

But that's not exactly true, is it? he thinks fleetingly, before remembering the note in his hand.

He opens the sheet up to be met with a small limerick on the centre.

_Can a guy send a simple bouquet?_  
For the beauty of flowers convey  
What a silly old tie  
Can't express or imply  
Or the subtleties I wish to say. 

What kind of sick joke is this?

He glances up at Isaac, face heating up at the thought of having someone witness this embarrassing moment. Thankfully the halls have cleared out by now, so there's no one around to ask Derek about his suspicious note and his red cheeks.

Except.

Isaac hasn't even noticed the note. He's waving at someone behind Derek. 

Derek turns to take a look, too. At first glance he acknowledges Scott, who he's on friendly terms with. The person scuttling by behind him, however, Derek is not on good terms with. At all.

"Stilinski!" He roars. The anger consumes him, and he can feel his eyes turn blue, can see it in his vision. Stiles whimpers, and hides behind Scott. The boy only rolls his eyes and steps to the side. 

"Scott., you betrayer! What part of 'I am but a simple potato' did you not understand?!" Stiles shrieks.

Derek storms towards Stiles, so angry, so hurt, that he could do something so mean and play with Derek's emotions as he did. 

Stiles holds up his arms in defense across his face, yelping when Derek reaches him and grabs hold of his shirt. 

"Look man, i'm sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to them, I swear!"

"You fuckin-"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but please don't hit me!"

Feel the same-?

What?

Derek releases his hold on Stiles and steps back, breathing heavily. His eyes flash once more, before they return to their original colour. 

But Stiles doesn't seem to notice Derek's change, instead continuing to speak. "I get that I went too far, if you don't want to date me then just say it man, you don't need to demonstrate any physical repulsio-"

That stops Derek short completely. "Date you?" he repeats. He's not proud of how squeaky his voice sounds, even to his own ears. 

Stiles freezes. "Well- yeah? I mean, the wooing? and the courting? I know I wasn't being very public about it but I was scared." 

Derek shuffles closer, just slightly, worried now that he might scare Stiles away. "Scared of what?" he asks quietly. 

Stiles whispers back, "You saying no, you hating me." 

Something snaps in Derek, and he covers the distance between the two of them as quickly as he can. He raises his hands slowly, to avoid spooking Stiles, and indecision overtakes him. His hands hover above Stiles' shoulders for a few moments before the boy moves closer, stepping in to the contact.

"I can never hate you, Stiles." Derek whispers, "Even when you put that stupid candy in my bag and ruined half my textbooks." 

Stiles' eyes widen."That was supposed to be a gif-"

"I know, now."

"I'm sor-"

"I thought you were pranking me." Derek rushes out. He doesn't know what made him say it. He might have just ruined whatever they've started, because Stiles leans back, away from Derek, face falling.

A silence fills the corridor, awkward and stilted. Derek takes the moment to note that both Scott and Isaac have disappeared.

"Derek?" Stiles calls, but Derek doesn't want to meet his eyes, looks at the lockers lining the side of the wall to his left. "Derek, come on. Look at me?"

When he doesn't, Stiles sighs before coming to stand right in front of him. 

"Even when you thought I was pranking you, you're telling me you didn't hate me?"

Derek shakes his head no. "I was angry, and upset. I was- I really liked you and you were just doing things all of a sudden that would force me to question whether it was worth liking you, but I couldn't change my mind. I cou- When I found all of those balloons in my car I thought it was cute. Then I realized that you had to have unlocked it to do that and I though you were just doing it to piss me off."

Stiles groans, rubbing his face with both hands. "And Lydia said I was good at this," he mumbles. "I'll admit, that one was not very well thought out, even by my standards. I just- I wanted to impress you."

"You do. You impress me every day, Stiles. When you say something funny in class, or juggling a 4.0 GPA with all of the extra-curricular stuff you do, or when-"

Derek finds himself rudely interrupted by a pair of lips covering his own. They're soft and warm and Derek can't help but lean in to the contact, pressing in to the kiss. Stiles' hands find their way to the curve between his back and butt, resting gently before moving down.He reaches up with a hand and holds on to the back of Stiles' neck, bringing him as close as possible. Stiles whines when he tugs on Stiles' bottom lip before slowly letting go. 

They're both panting heavily when they step back, eyes hooded and lips red. Stiles' hair looks incredibly mussed and he can only imagine what he looks like.

Stiles smiles at him, a beautiful smirk that lights up his face. Derek leans in, letting his eyes drift shut to kiss him again-

"Bilinski! Hale! Stop smooching in the corridors and go home!" Coach appears suddenly from one of the classrooms further down the corridor, and he and Stiles jump apart at the interruption.

Stiles snorts, "You wish you could keep watching, coach!" before muttering a disgusted "ew."

Derek shudders at the thought. 

Stiles turns to him, reaches down and grabs Derek's hand with his own. He laces their fingers together and starts swinging their joined hands back and forth. 

"So.. you wanna go get ice cream?" Stiles asks.

Derek smirks, because he can't believe this is actually happening, and says "No, I have a better idea." 

Stiles heart starts to beat a little faster, and his breath comes out shaky. "What did you have in mind?" 

Derek grins, lifts up their joined hands and places a light kiss on Stiles' hand. Then, he tugs so the boy will follow, and leads him to his locker.

"What the fu-"

"You can help me clean out the rest of my locker, seeing as how Isaac seems to have fucked off."

Stiles laughs, "If this is your idea of a date, it's shit."

"Well, actually, you'll be doing all the work considering I can't touch until i'm sure I won't have another reaction."

"God, you can never let that go, can you?" Stiles teases. 

"I won't be doing any _touching_ until my lockers cleared out, either. " Derek snarks back. 

"I don't put out on the first date anyway, asshole."

"You'd love to get some of this ass."

Stiles smacks him on said ass with one of his textbooks, smiling innocently at him when Derek sends a glare his way. 

"I don't put out until the fifth date myself" he says, just to watch Stiles' expression change to one of outrage. 

Even though he know he won't be able to wait that long. He's waited long enough for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
